


Blue

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: If he wouldn’t tell you, you were going to have to make him.Tumblr user hislendercry said: Maybe a Joel Heyman smut where he’s dominant and cute and sweet all at the same time?





	

You were absolutely determined.

Joel had told you a few weeks ago while extraordinarily drunk that he preferred to be a little bit more dominate in bed, which you were very surprised at. Every other time you had sex with him, he was most definitely very sweet, kind, loving, and very, very vanilla. So naturally, you were intrigued. All of your past relationships had been a solid ‘meh’, both in the bedroom and outside of it. Joel was, for lack of better word, unbelievably incredible in both areas. You had never thought to ask for more until he drunkenly told you that he liked more.

Of course, when you confronted him about it, he immediately shot down the idea of trying anything like what he enjoyed. “It’s just not something I want to expose you to,” he had explained patiently. Even when you pointed out that you had been dating him for over three years now and he hadn’t had the sort of sex he enjoyed since his last relationship (he was single for five years straight before he met you), he still wouldn’t agree to trying anything.

So now, naturally, it was up to you.

You had taken the day off after a quick call to Burnie and bitching about your (nonexistent) headache and he had told you that you could stay home, and you even managed to convince Joel that a day’s rest would do you good. As soon as his car left the driveway, you shot up out of bed with a grin and raced to your bathroom.

There, you spent a good four hours doing a vigorous beauty regime. You began with removing every bit of hair on your body and then smoothing sweet smelling lotion on the areas that you shaved. After that was done, you took an hour long steaming hot shower. You then spent the remainder of your time before Joel got home curling your hair into soft waves, applying smoky eye shadow and blood red lipstain, and putting on your sexiest underwear.

Even then, you had about four more hours before your boyfriend got home, so you prepared a light dinner and took a quick nap, hoping that it would help you preserve your energy. There was never a doubt in your mind that he would say no to you again. He acted like a tough guy, but you knew he was a pushover, especially when put in extra effort.

Thankfully, you woke up about ten minutes before he was due to be home. You rushed back in front of a mirror and fixed any minor hair/makeup issues that happened while you slept, and then casually laid down on the bed, opening a book and pretending to read it.

You couldn’t help but grin when you heard the door open and Joel’s footsteps echo through the room. “Hey, babe. I’m home. Feeling any better?” He asked a bit loudly from where you guessed was the kitchen where he was probably getting a beer out even though it was more than likely he drank a little bit at work. You rolled your eyes in mock annoyance, but chose not to answer him.

“Babe?” Joel called out again, all noise stopping momentarily in the kitchen. You nearly cried out in joy and anticipation as you heard him walk into the hallway and you quickly schooled your expression into one of nonchalance as he opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks as he took in your appearance.

“Hi, Joel. How was work?” You asked, smiling lightly as if nothing was happening. As if you weren’t screaming on the inside.

“I.. it… why…” He let out a loud sigh, running his fingers through his hair. “This is another attempt to get me to tell you, isn’t it?”

You let out a musical laugh, putting your book down on the nightstand and strutting over to him. “Tell me? No,” you said silkily, finally stopping when you reached him and running your fingers lightly over his chest, looking him in the eye unflinchingly and smiling to yourself at his flustered, but most definitely turned on state. “No, you’re going to show me, and you’re going to show me now.”

“God damn you, woman.” He growled out, grabbing onto your hips roughly and spinning you around, slamming your back against the wall. You let out a gasp of happy surprise, and he took that opportunity to kiss you roughly, slipping his tongue in your mouth and exploring you. You let out a quiet moan, moving your leg up to his waist so that you could hold onto him, and he obliged, picking up your other leg underneath your knee and wrapping it around him. His lips quickly made their way from yours to your neck, biting and sucking and licking.

After a few minutes of this, you needed more, so you did the only thing you could do in the position he had you in, and grinded your pelvis against his. You let out a moan at the friction, and also of satisfaction that you had managed to get him as hard as he felt through his jeans.

“Fuck,” Joel groaned, pulling away from you with a small frown. “Y/N, are you absolutely sure about this?”

You smiled softly at his concern, knowing it must have been hard (god damnit, Barb) for him to stop himself. “Joel, sweetie, as much as I appreciate your concern, if you wait much longer to fuck me, I’m going to withhold sex for a month.”

The corner of his lips twitched upwards into a semblance of a smile, and you pressed a loving kiss to his cheek. “How about we have a safeword then?”

He nodded, his shoulders relaxing. “Okay. Okay, yeah, a safeword. How about blue?”

You snorted in amusement. “Okay, Caboose. Blue it is.”

“Good. Now, take off that infernal underwear and lay down on the bed on your back.” Joel commanded, taking off his shirt as you did as he told you.

Any other time you would have been annoyed that he was taking his sweet ass time grabbing whatever he was grabbing out of the dresser, but since he had stripped completely before doing so, your view of his back was enough to keep you satisfied. Almost.

In hopes for some relief, your hand slid down your body and rubbed your clit, biting back a moan at how sensitive you were already. Apparently, you weren’t quiet enough, because Joel turned around with a frown on his face and a long scarf in his hands.

“Are you touching yourself?” Joel asked rhetorically, stretching out the scarf and wrapping and unwrapping it around his hands.

As much as you knew you probably shouldn’t, you couldn’t help your sass. “And? So what if I am?”

Joel let out a dark chuckle, which both thrilled and terrified you. “If that’s how you’re going to be, it looks like I’m going to have to make sure you don’t touch anything again. I didn’t want to have to do this, but…”

At the sound of his sigh, you raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, you do.”

His smirk was back, and he stalked towards you like a panther to its prey. “Yeah, I do. But who can blame me?” He made his way to the front of the bed and gently grabbed your hands, wrapping them together with the scarf and then tying it to the headboard. “I always thought you would look incredibly hot in bondage, and I wasn’t wrong.”

And with that, he pressed a kiss to your temple, and whispered, “Remember the safeword.”

You nodded, leaning up as best as you could and kissing his cheek to whisper back, “I trust you.”

Joel winked, and then climbed onto the bed, looking over your body with a hungry look in his eyes. “Hmm. You look good enough to eat, baby girl.”

You gazed back up at him, biting your lip. You didn’t know if you were allowed to speak, so you hoped he got the picture. At the sound of his laugh, you knew he did.

“Okay, fine. Since you’ve been so good, I suppose you deserve a treat. Bend your knees.” You happily followed his command, and he wasted no time with foreplay and simply spread your legs apart and dove right in, licking a long stripe up your slit. You let out a soft moan, closing your eyes in pleasure.

“Now, here are my only two rules,” Joel murmured, pulling away from you. “You’re not allowed to make any noise unless I say so. That was your one and only, just then. Rule two, you’re not allowed to move unless I tell you that it’s okay. If you break these rules, I won’t allow you to cum. If you’re a good girl, I’ll let you come twice.”

You nodded, already breathing heavily, looking at him in between your legs through your eyelashes.

“Good girl. Remember the rules.” Joel commanded, leaning back down to lick at your sopping pussy. You bit your lip to keep in your moans, but damn if he wasn’t doing an incredible job. It was especially difficult to obey both rules as his mouth made its way up to suck at your clit. Your orgasm was quickly approaching, and you were clenching your fists tightly to try to stop yourself.

“Now,” Joel said, and that unleashed the floodgates. You still obeyed his first rule of silence, but it was probably one of the most difficult things you had ever done. After Joel had finished lapping up the aftermath of one of the most explosive orgasms you had had in a while, he leaned up and loosened the ties, kissing you tenderly.

“You did so good, baby. Now, you get to come again and you get to scream for me.”

Then, without any warning, Joel slammed his length into you all the way to the base, making you moan out in pleasure and pain. You were still incredibly sensitive from before, and this was putting you in nirvana. With his rough and fast pace, you both climaxed within a few moments.

Joel collapsed on to you, completely spent after his own orgasm, and weakly reached up to untie the scarf. You stretched your arms free, knowing that they would be sore later, but not really caring. You felt too good. Joel gently rolled off of his position on top of you and begrudgingly went into the en-suite bathroom, probably to clean himself up. He joined you again, this time cuddling into your side and nuzzling your neck.

“That wasn’t bad at all,” you said, “I don’t understand why you didn’t want to do that with me before.”

Joel paused for a few seconds before eventually muttering, “I didn’t want to scare you away.”

You let out a soft giggle, turning around enough to kiss his arm. “Joel, sweetie. We’ve been dating for three years now. There’s not much that you could possibly do at this point to scare me away.”


End file.
